bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Seizo Harugasaki
is a former member of the Gotei 13's 11th Division. Appearance Seizo is a tall, muscular man with brownish red hair. He has long sideburns and a long ponytail hanging down his back kept in place with a red tie. His face has some slight stubble growing above his lip and on his chin. Seizo wears a standard shihakushō but with a few small variations. He keeps the sleeves rolled up onto his shoulders at all times. He also wears white cloths around his back and arms that are tied together in front. Seizo has his wrists wrapped in bandages. In his younger days, his hair was a more vibrant dark red. His ponytail was shorter and he did not have any stubble on his face. Personality Seizo is a very kind and helpful man. He always does what he is told and has no problems with doing the 11th Division's more menial tasks. He always offers help or assistance, giving Ichigo Kurosaki some ointment for his bruised forehead and later offering Ichigo advice on how to beat Renji in a sparring match. Ichigo noted that he is very mild-mannered, unlike the rest of his Division. Through years of work, he has become extremely efficient in doing the chores of the 11th Division, beating Ichigo in a race of washing clothes, hanging laundry and other tasks, with ease. He is an extremely noble fighter, never wanting to use any kind of trick to gain the upper hand. When he used to fight Ikkaku Madarame, he never resorted to any ploy even after losing constantly. He does not back down, no matter how impossible the challenge is. He places the safety of others above his own, pushing Ikkaku out of the way of a Hollow and taking the attack himself. History Seizo joined the 11th Division around the same time as Ikkaku. He was a promising Shinigami whose sword skills were a sight to behold. He often sparred with Ikkaku but lost repeatedly due to not wanting to use any kind of trick. Even though he kept losing, he would not give up.Bleach anime; Episode 313 One night, Ikkaku and Seizo were a part of a team tracking down a Hollow. Seizo volunteered to go on ahead but Ikkaku protested, saying that he had lost their matches too many times. Seizo refuted this, saying that they were simply draws but hesitated for a moment once the Hollow appears. Ikkaku ran up ahead and struck the Hollow. When the Hollow went to attack Ikkaku, Seizo pushed him out of the way and took the attack himself, leaving him drained of his Reiryoku. Plot After Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai finish their sparring match, Seizo offers the two tea. Another member of the Division calls him over and tells him to bring tea. Seizo immediately goes to bring them tea but sees Ikkaku. After staring at him for a second, he nods and goes to deliver the tea but Ikkaku never acknowledges his presence. Later, when a village in Rukongai is attacked by a group of Hollow, Seizo takes care of the wounded. Two members of the Division call him over to help another person, telling him to do their work as well before saying it is sad to be a part of the 11th Division but only be useful in times like this. He walks over to Ichigo and says that he has completed first aid except for the bruise on Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo tries to claim it is not a bruise but Seizo offers him some ointment and goes on to tend to another survivor. Ichigo later confronts Seizo, asking if he is alright doing menial work. Seizo says it is fine as no one can do it as fast as he can. He continues to hang laundry as he talks with Ichigo, asking him if it wouldn't be more fun training with the others. He notes that Ichigo looked truly happy while sparring with the others. He then offers Ichigo advice, saying that his feet need to be more firm and strong in combat. He bows to Ichigo and runs away. When Ichigo defeats Renji using Seizo's advice, Seizo once more offers them tea before being called away by another person. Ichigo once more confronts Seizo after learning of his history. He questions why Seizo is fine doing work like folding bandages and why Ikkaku acts the way he does towards him. Seizo says that Ikkaku is too far above him to really care. He then tells Ichigo that in three days he will be discharged from the Gotei 13. He gets up and says that all he can do is leave quietly. Ichigo tries to tell him to do something but Seizo snaps back telling him enough. Later, Seizo picks up towels off the floor before stumbling on a wooden sword. He picks it up and tucks it under his arm as Ichigo watches from outside. Ichigo talks with Seizo the next day, asking him to have a match with Ikkaku again but Seizo refuses, saying Ikkaku would never agree and he would only disappoint him. He says he wants Ikkaku to remember him like he was before he lost his power. Renji then apologizes to Seizo for Ichigo prodding him and Seizo tells him not to be bothered by it. Ichigo then challenges Seizo to a match. Seizo says he has no strength to fight but Ichigo says it will be a match of laundry, cleaning and putting bandages away. Seizo wins with ease but Ichigo does not back down, saying he will try again. Seizo is reminded of his words to Ikkaku and is inspired. Yumichika Ayasegawa then runs up to them, saying a group of Hollow have appeared. Seizo is to come as logistical support. and Seizo attack a Hollow.]] When the Hollow run into the forest, Ikkaku orders the logistical support team to stay and attend to the casualties. Seizo tries to help a wounded Shinigami but the man says his wound is nothing and he is not weak like Seizo. Suddenly, the five Hollow appear. Seizo is knocked to the ground but remembering Ichigo's words, he gets up and draws his Zanpakutō. After receiving heavy wounds, he manages to defeat two of the Hollow but has trouble continuing. Seizo expects to die and gets up for one last attack but Ikkaku appears. The two each take down one Hollow before teaming up to defeat the last. forms a guard of honor for Seizo.]] Back in the Seireitei, Seizo gathers his belongings and prepares to leave the Gotei 13. He is greeted by Ichigo and Renji who have come to see him off. He is appreciative of this and thanks them. He then turns a corner and finds members of the 11th Division standing in two lines with a path down the middle. Yumichika orders them to bow as Seizo walks out. Ikkaku then appears and bows too, bringing a smile to Seizo's face. He then leaves happy. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Seizo was noted for his extraordinary skill with a blade. Yumichika noted that his skill was a sight to behold. He was able to fight on mostly even ground with Ikkaku, only losing due to not wanting to use any tricks in order to win. Spiritual Power: Though possessing very little due to the Hollow that drained him, Seizo was noted to have at least a little spiritual power by Ichigo Kurosaki. A Hollow noted that it was quite meager. Zanpakutō Seizo's Zanpakutō takes the form of an average katana with a gold tsuba and gold diamond pattern on a purple handle. *'Shikai': Not Revealed *'Bankai': Not Achieved Quotes * (To Ikkaku Madarame) "I know that it's impossible! But I won't give up, no matter how many times I fail!" * (Thinking to himself) "So this is where I die. But that's okay. Thank you Ichigo Kurosaki. You have made me regain my honor as a Shinigami in my final moments." References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen Category:11th Division Category:Gotei 13